


Another life

by Djei_Dark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Я пою свою последнюю песнюПока ты уходишьКажется это мой последний шансПопрощатьсяЯ разрываюсь на части, и время не исцелитНадеюсь увидеть тебя в другой жизни
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Kudos: 3





	Another life

— Прошу, прекрати… Просто оставь меня.  
Грейвз зарычал — тащить Твистеда было и так довольно проблематично, а тот еще и сопротивлялся. Они бежали по грязным переулкам очередного города. Неудачное ограбление, и вот за ними уже шла погоня. Хуже всего было то, что Грейвз не смог защитить Фейта, и того подстрелили. И он только надеялся, что по его руке тек пот, а не кровь его друга.  
— Не вздумай помирать, Фейт! — прорычал Грейвз, перехватив воришку удобнее. — Найду безопасное место, и займусь твоей раной…  
— Мал, я уже не жилец, — Твистед хрипло усмехнулся и попытался убрать налипшие волосы с лица. Свою шляпу он потерял еще в самом начале побега. — Оставь меня…  
Грейвз снова зарычал — больше, чем неудавшаяся вылазка, его бесил сам маг. Какими бы они ни были ублюдками по отношению к другим, друг друга они не бросят никогда.  
— Обещаю, я не превращусь в призрака, который будет тебя преследовать.  
У Твистеда начиналось кислородное голодание, и он обмяк, болтаясь туда-сюда на спине Грейвза.  
Беззаконник нырнул в переулок за разваливающимися и гниющими ящиками. Сюда почти не проникал лунный свет, но это было даже к лучшему — мужчины не видели, что помимо луж от недавнего дождя, там были и нечистоты большого города. Орда мышей разбежалась от шаркающих шагов преступников. Грейвз аккуратно сбросил с себя Фейта, стараясь прислонить его к каменной стене тупика, но поскользнулся на грязи и съехал вместе вниз.  
— Эй…  
— Молчи.  
— Знаешь какую-нибудь песенку? — Фейт собрался с силами и оттолкнул от себя Малкольма. — Не хочу помирать в тишине. В богом забытом переулке…  
— Ты не умрешь, — прошипел Грейвз и хотел снова приблизиться, но его взгляд упал вниз.  
Карманник обеими руками держал живот, но сквозь них все равно текла густая черная, точно смола, кровь, окрашивая дорогую одежду. Он не мог сфокусировать взгляд ни на чем, и его глаза только бегали по лицу Грейвза. Он был не в силах подобрать нужные слова, чтобы его друг скорее убирался отсюда.  
— Мал, прощай.  
— Тобиас…  
Твистед улыбнулся в последний раз и со стоном обмяк. Его голова упала обессиленно ему на грудь, и синий огонь в глазах потух навсегда. Малкольм сел рядом, подпирая тело друга своим плечом.  
Он так много хотел сказать Тобиасу… о том, что он уже простил его за те долгие десять лет тюрьмы, о том, что его тоже задели… и о своих настоящих чувствах.  
— Эй, Тобиас, давай увидимся в следующей жизни.  
Грейвз не смог дотянуться до лица Фейта рукой — она обессиленно упала вниз.

***

— Добрый вечер, — капитан лайнера «Новая Судьба» пожал руку мужчине с длинными волосами. — Малкольм Грейвз, капитан корабля. Вам все нравится?  
— Тобиас Фоксфорт, — он слегка наклонил голову и сузил глаза. — Конечно. Казино просто прекрасное!  
— Мне уже рассказали, что Вы нас почти обанкротили, — Малкольм рассмеялся и рукой указал на трап. — Видимо тоже собрались на фестиваль?  
— Да, — Тобиас кивнул и начал спускаться с трапа. — А разве капитан не должен оставаться на судне до конца путешествия?  
— Если только Вы согласитесь пойти со мной, — Малкольм ухмыльнулся и пошел следом, отбрасывая большую тень на незнакомца. — Я покажу Вам все козыри этого фестиваля. Его просто невозможно пропустить! А вот пару дней отсутствия капитана…  
Тобиас посмотрел на мужчину из-за плеча и еле заметно кивнул.  
Это была их вторая встреча. Но оба мужчины почувствовали связь еще в первую. А потом они все время пересекались то тут, то там. И как только Малкольм заходил в казино, Тобиас тут же прекращал мухлевать и был тише воды ниже травы. Когда же Тобиас приходил в бар или ресторан, уже Грейвз старался отвлечься на разговоры с другими членами экипажа или гостями. Но прятаться друг от друга они не могли и подсознательно искали внимания.  
На фестивале было много торговых точек с разнообразной едой, атрибутикой и вещами. Купив какие-то стандартные напитки, мужчины с трудом пробирались через толпу людей и пару раз даже терялись.  
— Всегда хотел шляпу, — сказал Тобиас, когда огромная фигура Грейвза появилась рядом с ним. Он в это время рассматривал головной убор, покрытый перьями настолько, что было не видно ткани.  
— Тогда такая как раз тебе подойдет, — Грейвз рассмеялся и достал треугольную шляпу из-за стойки.  
— Хм, ты прав, — задумчиво протянул Фоксфорт, рассматривая себя в зеркале и краем глаза отмечая, как на него смотрел капитан корабля.  
Расплатившись, они продолжили гулять по фестивалю в направлении сцены — как утверждал Грейвз, скоро должно было начаться выступление. Если бы…  
— О, черт, — Тобиас схватил своего проводника за руку и, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, потянул его из толпы. — Пожалуйста, давай уйдем…  
— Если тебе не нравится такое скопление людей, — Малкольм указал на тупиковый переулок за рядами магазинов, — там есть.  
— Не люблю переулки, — Тобиас сглотнул, но все же пошел в указанную сторону. — Но, похоже, выбора у нас нет.  
Картежник прислонился к стене, стараясь слиться с ней, и иногда выглядывал из-за угла.  
— Что случилось? — Грейвз подошел к нему.  
— Бывшая, — Тобиас сузил глаза, когда нашел в толпе знакомые розовые волосы. — Мы не очень хорошо расстались…  
— Ха! Надеюсь, она не одна из пассажиров корабля, — Грейвз сделал еще один шаг к картежнику, который так провокационно выгнулся у стены. — Не хочу, чтобы его разнесли.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — Тобиас вздохнул и заинтересованно взглянул на капитана из-под шляпы. — А не слишком ли ты близко?  
— У меня есть идея, как ее отшить навсегда, — Малкольму на мгновение показалось, что в глазах Тобиаса проскочили синие искры. — Ты будешь прятаться в моей каюте…  
На сцене заиграла музыка, а Эвелин прошла дальше, не заметив Тобиаса, и не зря. Во время поцелуя мужчина играл с волосами Малкольма, который в свою очередь всерьез задумался о поворотах судьбы…


End file.
